kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Mung Daal
Mung Daal is the owner and head chef of Mung Daal's Catering Company, and a main character in the series. He is the main deuteragonist of the series. History Born on 8 January 1513, the childhood of Mung Daal is mostly unknown, enough flashbacks have revealed that his mentor was Lo Mein. Said flashbacks also proved that he's always been as he calls himself a "ladies' man" and since he was still small and adorable, it worked for him. Prior to becoming a chef, he married Truffles. and the two have been married for 450 years. They were married on March 6, 1558, when Mung was 45. Personality Mung is normally kind and friendly, yet he can be harsh when he is repetitively pestered. Despite being married he constantly tries to impress other women, claiming to be a "ladies' man" only for them to reject him or for Truffles to beat him up. Mung usually is intensly proud of his moostache. Appearance While Mung Daal bears a more humane appearance than those of his employees, he has a blue skin tone and an abnormally large nose along with a white mustache (which he takes much pride in). In Mahjongg Night, it is revealed the Mung Daal had a beard prior to the beginning of the series, but it was eventually ripped off during one of Truffles' temper tantrums. While his work uniform is exactly the same as his everyday outfit, he sometimes adorns a chef's hat while in the kitchen. also, in the Christmas speacial, it is shown that he has a tail like Chowders that is solid blue. Appearances * Mung has appeared in every episode of Chowder, except for The Apprentice Scouts. * However, Mung was absent from many of the End Cr Puppet Scenes. Relationships Mung has many humorous relationships with several characters in the series. Chowder Despite having no children, Mung Daal has apparently assumed the role of fatherhood, taking care of Chowder and allowing him to live within the catering company. Truffles Their relationship fits the stereotype of elderly couples constantly bickering, usually acting like he hates that he married her, but still loving each other nonetheless. Shnitzel Schnitzel is a hired helper of the catering company. Schnitzel often complains of the work Mung gives him, with fairness Mung usually gives him the most impossible tasks and takes no heed to how Schnitzel feels about them. Gazpacho Gazpacho is Mung's friend, and also the supplier of the ingredients he uses for preparing dishes. At times, Mung can get annoyed by Gazpacho. Ms. Endive Ms. Endive is Mung's rival and she constantly tries to meet and surpass his accomplishments (and she normally succeeds in doing so). She is shown to possibly have feelings for Mung. Todd Like everyone except Endive, Mung likes Todd a lot. Trivia * He is a huge poopy baby. * A running gag in the series is Truffles repeatedly flipping off his moostache, yet it miraculously forgets it within the same episode (normally in the following scene). ** Another running gag is Truffles bonking him on the head with a frying pan. * He is named after Corn. * He is named Ben. * C.H. Greenblatt had originally planned on Mung to have a huge "Spoon", but changed his mind. * Mung Daal is dressed as Jeffery Dahmer in'' Sheboodles!.'' * In Punch Time Explosion, he synergys with Mung Daal. * When Truffles is playing Twister, he knows to stay out of her way. * Mung often bribes Chowder into doing "favors" for him during the night. * In Sleep Eater, while Mung was guarding the fridge with Schnitzel, Mung could not decide if he wanted to have the Fork of Power or the Spoon of Power, so he kept switching with Schnitzel. * In The Wrong Address, Mung tells Chowder about following his gut, and when Chowder does, they reach a bad part of town. They go inside the customer's house and the guy said he didn't order anything. When they closed the door, a blue - purple rat came out, and seemingly threatened, Mung, Chowder, and the dish ran. Mung doubted Chowder's gut, but at the end of the episode, apparently the rat was the one ordering the food. So Chowder's gut was right. This shows how Mung doubts Chowder. This also happened in Burple Nurples when Mung suggested Pickle in a cup, an easy recipe, but Chowder wanted to do Burple Nurples, a very hard recipe not for beginners. * He and truffles were married 450 years, as of "Mung on the rocks." Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mammals Category:Animated